


Azares

by noironiric



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Happy Valentine's Day!, barista!irene, birthday girl!wendy, wenrene - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Wendy se queda sin planes en su cumpleaños y, llena de tristeza, vaga por las calles de su ciudad. Entonces, se topa con un pequeño café y allí conoce a una persona que le alegra el día.





	Azares

Podía decirse que Wendy no estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida para cuando llegó su cumpleaños. Para empezar, estaba bastante estresada y hasta frustrada con su trabajo. Era consciente de que el mercado laboral ahora mismo no era el mejor, pero estaba harta de su trabajo. No obstante, era lo único que hacía tener dinero y, mientras que encontraba uno que se adaptase mejor a ella, debía conformarse con él. No era solo ese su único problema. Tenía por vecinos a las personas más incivilizadas del mundo ¿Quién demonios se ponía a hacer ruido a las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Por qué subían el volumen de la televisión a niveles inhumanos? No encontraba las respuestas a aquellas preguntas, ni tampoco la lógica a esos comportamientos. Lo que sí sabía es que por su culpa no podía descansar en condiciones ¡Tan solo pedía un poco de paz, al menos cuando estuviese en casa! Y si no fuera suficiente, su familia estaba cada cierto tiempo recordándole todos los errores que había cometido desde que nació y lo bien que podría irle si hubiera seguido los pasos de sus conocidas y los consejos que le dieron. Podía lidiar con ello porque vivían a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero le seguía molestando muchísimo. Quería entender que lo decían por su bien, pero a veces le sonaba más a reproche que a consejo. Y además ya era una adulta, por lo que creía saber mejor que cualquier otra persona cómo llevar las riendas de su propia vida, por muy cansada que estuviese a veces de todo y lo caótico que pudiesen llegar a ser su día a día. Y para completar su ciclo de desgracias, la mala suerte le perseguía. Le avergonzaba reconocer que era de esas personas a las que se le caía la tostada al suelo por el lado de la mantequilla, que se ponía los calcetines del revés cuando más prisa llevaba y a la que, si había posibilidades de que algo le saliese mal, le salía peor todavía. Era como si en su vida anterior hubiese sido la inspiración para la creación de las leyes de Murphy. 

El día de su cumpleaños empezó igual que cualquier otro: despertándose tarde por culpa de que configuró mal el despertador, arreglándose como pudo y salir corriendo para estar en su trabajo a la hora. Estuvo tan ocupada que, si no hubiera mirado el calendario, habría olvidado que era su cumpleaños. En su descanso, escribió a sus amigos y a su compañera de piso, Seulgi, por si querían quedar aquella noche para tomar algo y así celebrarlo, pues no sabía si podría otro día, pero resultó que todos ya habían hecho planes. En un caso como aquel no pudo culpar de lo sucedido a su gafe, sino a su falta de previsión. No obstante, hubiera agradecido que al menos alguien estuviera disponible, aunque fuera para tomar algo y estar un rato con ella. Tampoco pudo contar con su familia, pues, por mucho que sucediera un milagro y encontrase una forma de llegar al día siguiente a Canadá –lugar en donde estaban sus orígenes- sin tener que pedir un permiso en el trabajo y sin un coste demasiado alto, no le apetecía aquella vez reunirse con ella por su cumpleaños. 

Al acabar su jornada por la tarde, decidió que no iría directamente a casa, pues necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y dar una vuelta. Ya que no tenía a nadie con quien festejar su cumpleaños, intentaría disfrutar por su cuenta. Pasear le vino bien para relajarse y despejar un poco su mente, y podía decirse que se encontraba algo mejor, pero le dolía esa sensación. Llegó al punto de andar sin rumbo por todo el centro de la ciudad, hasta que sus pies le empezaron a doler, alarma de que era buen momento para sentarse y, viendo que empezaba a refrescar, tomar algo caliente. Halló ante sus ojos una pequeña cafetería en la que había poca gente y entró. Allí dentro, se fijó en un pastel que tenía muy buena pinta y pidió eso y una taza de café. Un capricho una vez al año no hacía daño, decían. 

Fue allí sentada cuando se acordó de lo diferente que había sido aquella fecha durante los años anteriores, y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado estar acompañada esa vez también, y no pudo evitar llorar. Le dio bastante vergüenza ¡Estaba en público! ¿Qué hacía? Se ocultó la cara para que nadie pudiera verla en aquel estado, pero aun así, no pudo parar. Y si intentaba detenerlo, comenzaba a hipar, atrayendo la mirada de las pocas personas que allí estaban –aunque pasó poco tiempo hasta que volvieron a sus asuntos-. Una de las camareras se acercó con lo que había pedido y le preguntó que si estaba bien. Su voz era dulce, por lo que la curiosidad hizo que mirase hacia arriba para ver cómo era su poseedora. Era una mujer posiblemente de la misma edad que ella, y unos rasgos dulces y gestos calmados la caracterizaban y un aura de calma la rodeaba. Wendy se secó las lágrimas y asintió. 

-Todo bien, no te preocupes. Ha sido una tontería- una risita se le escapó de los labios, y no sabía si lo hizo porque quería aparentar que de lo estúpido que era podía resultar hasta gracioso, o porque estaba tan nerviosa en ese instante que no podía hacer otra cosa. Por la cara de la otra muchacha, Wendy entendió que no parecía muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir, así que optó por contarle la verdad, aunque fuera una completa desconocida. En parte, era mejor así, porque sabía que no la volvería a ver y eso le ahorraba sentir más vergüenza de la que ya de por sí estaba sufriendo- no, no lo estoy. No paran de ocurrirme cosas horribles y estoy hasta las narices- la otra chica seguía en silencio observándola- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué diantres me miras así? 

-Solo estaba escuchándote- Wendy se sintió mal por la contestación que le dio. Sabía que el hecho de estar molesta no excusaba que fuera desagradable con los demás- sé que no nos conocemos, pero si quieres hablar con alguien, aquí estaré.

-Perdón, pero no sé si es lo mejor. De todas formas tú tienes trabajo y a mí no me gustaría causarte molestias. 

-No te preocupes por eso. A partir de esta hora vienen muy pocas personas y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que… ya sabes- la mujer se volvió para dirigirse al mostrador, pero Wendy le pidió que volviera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es tu nombre?- le contestó. Era Joohyun, un nombre bonito. Perfecto para alguien como ella. Le preguntó que por qué le interesaba saber su nombre, y ella le contestó que tan solo quería saberlo, y se presentó. No puso más pegas y, por invitación de Wendy, se sentó con ella. 

La conversación empezó como solían comenzar la de ese tipo, con una preguntándole a la otra que por qué la ayudaba. Su respuesta fue que la veía mal, y quería que todos sus clientes se fueran satisfechos de allí, tanto en lo alimenticio como en lo psicológico, y que no habría mucha gente allí, por lo que no habría problema. Otra pregunta siguió a la anterior ¿No sería un problema para su contrato? ¿No le podrían decir algo por estar hablando con el público? Y tras esta, otra respuesta. No podían despedirla si ella misma era la jefa del lugar. Eso aclaraba muchas dudas de las que tenía Wendy. Todo lo demás fue poco a poco, siendo ahora Joohyun la que preguntaba y Wendy la que hablaba. Le contó por encima lo que le pasaba, no parándose en detalles más allá de que era su cumpleaños, que estaba sola y que creía que su vida era un desastre en todos los aspectos posibles. La otra le felicitó por lo primero y la intentó animar por lo demás. Y curiosamente, a pesar de que pensaba que se sentiría abochornada por decir esas cosas, acabó mucho más calmada que al principio del día. Joohyun era una persona bastante tranquila, por lo que la serenidad que le transmitió al hablar, junto con lo que le dijo, hizo que mejorase su ánimo. 

-Todas tenemos malas épocas y rachas en las que creemos que no veremos la luz más, aunque, tarde o temprano, las cosas irán a mejor. Siempre pasa, tú no vas a ser la excepción ¿No crees?

-Pero suelo tener… muy mala suerte ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que dejaré de tenerla?

-La suerte es una condición, y la vida está llena de condiciones. No dejes que esa condición te condicione… Valga la redundancia- la mujer canadiense entendió lo que quiso decir, a pesar de lo enrevesado que pudiera sonar. Sin embargo, Joohyun prefirió aclararlo- No sé si me he explicado bien, Wendy. Lo que quiero decir es que habrá ocasiones en las que las cosas no salgan como quieres, pero ¡No hay mal que por bien no venga! Quizás eso da lugar a una situación mejor. 

-Dicho así, llevas razón. Bastante, sí- Y tras eso, acabaron dialogando de más cosas del día a día de ambas. No sabía qué hora era cuando una alarma, posiblemente de un móvil, comenzó a pitar. Vio a Joohyun mirar su reloj y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, por lo que Wendy se dio cuenta de que habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando y que, seguramente, la otra tuviera que cerrar y hacer más cosas que estar allí con ella. 

-Discúlpame por cortar la conversación aquí, pero es la hora de cerrar y tengo unos planes que no puedo dejar de lado- la clienta recogió sus pertenencias apresuradamente mientras que Joohyun empezó a ordenar. 

-¡Oh, no! Perdóname tú a mí por tomar toda tu tarde, ha tenido que ser un rollazo aguantarme. A todo esto… ¿Quieres que te ayude con la limpieza? 

-Al revés, ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Y no te preocupes, puedo con esto yo sola, aunque gracias igualmente- a pesar de la respuesta negativa, la otra lo hizo de todas formas. Y acabaron mucho antes, cosa que agradecía Joohyun. 

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, se despidieron. No sin antes intercambiar números de teléfonos, por si querían verse de nuevo. En su camino a casa, Seulgi le habló para decir que fuera a casa, que necesitaba ayuda con una cosa. A eso le siguió una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños en la que volvió a verter lágrimas –esa vez de alegría-. Aquella ocasión fue la primera en la que se encontró a sí misma pensando en cuál sería el compromiso que tenía que haber atendido Joohyun y, qué hubiera pasado si se hubiesen encontrado. 

Durante los días siguientes, sus conversaciones fueron a más. Podía decir que conectaron y también que Joohyun llamaba algo más que su atención. Wendy reflexionó acerca de lo que dijo Joohyun, eso de que no había mal que por bien no viniera. Quizás llevara razón. El día no fue como ella quería, pero acabó conociendo a alguien bastante interesante y al final resultó tener suerte. Mereció la pena andar sin rumbo por la ciudad por toparse con una persona como ella. Puede que le gustase. Puede que fuera correspondido. Eso ya se vería con el tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esta es mi participación para el Secret Valentine, un proyecto muy bonito en el que he querido participar. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de estas niñas (a pesar de ser un grupo que me encanta) tras llevar tiempo con el gusanillo. Espero que os guste mucho. 
> 
> Y eso ¡Feliz Sam Va Lentín! (perdón)


End file.
